


My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me

by woa



Series: One-shots [2]
Category: All Time Low, Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tumblr Prompt, based on a tumblr prompt, past abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woa/pseuds/woa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt on tumblr<br/>http://iobeyfandoms.tumblr.com/post/123486434219/aus</p>
            </blockquote>





	My friend dragged me to this party and I just saw my ex quick make out with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be sad and dark, but this is how it turned out.  
> I swear next thing I write will be happy.

 

I… really don’t want to be here. I’d rather be at home, but Zack dragged me to this party. Before I would have been fine, I would have already grabbed a drink (or 5), and found someone to flirt/make out with. I use to love to party, but… I haven’t gone to a party in over 2 years, my ex Derek, he didn’t like it when I went out and partied. At first he’d just look disappointed or flash me some puppy dog eyes and promise sex, but then he became more aggressive. He’d say things at first, he would just say horrible things, but I remember the one night he did more than just call me names.

We had been together for almost 3 months then, and I was going out to a club, because my best friend Zach’s band was playing there, and he… he hit me, slapped me across the face so hard that I actually stumbled back and fell. I ended up not going that night, and I made up some excuse to tell Zach. I didn’t tell anyone, not Zach, or my mom, or my older sister, or... no one.

I just stayed silent. Derek wasn’t bad, he wasn’t mean, it wasn’t—I never saw it as abuse. Derek would just slap me if I was too loud, he would hit me upside the head if I forgot to do something, he’d punch me if I didn’t do what he said, he’d pull my hair, he would kick me, he’d beat me until I was black and blue, until I was unconscious. But Derek wasn’t like that all the time… I think _that_ made it even worse. He took me out to the fanciest restaurant in town the day after he first hit me. When I had black and blue marks under all my clothes he’d bring me flowers. I was so confused, so conflicted. I had loved him. I had thought he loved me. I had thought…. But then the abuse leaked into the bedroom.

I suspected that he had been cheating for a while, he wouldn’t touch me, not in a way that wasn’t full of malice and pain. But she must have ended it, because he came home from work—no home from drinking with his buddies one night. I was cleaning the kitchen and making his dinner, not my dinner just his… he called me fat and it just got stuck in my head, maybe that’s why he hit me. He came in, slammed the door and kicked his boots off and yelled at me from the hall. My body froze up; my hands were shaking so hard I almost dropped his plate on my way to the kitchen table.

“Jack.” I set his plate in front of him. “Sit down.” I sat, not looking at him, not saying anything. Too soon he pushed his plate away, stood up, and walked over to me. He yanked me up by my hair and pulled me close to him. For the first time, and it had been so long that my brain just fuzzed over, he kissed me. It was soft and sweet at first, but that changed in a heartbeat. The rest of the night was filled with pain. He slammed me against the door to our- his- room (I slept in the spare room). His kisses were rough and biting, his hands roamed my body pressing in and leaving more bruises. We made it to the bed and his hands came around my neck. He manhandled me and soon I was naked and so was he and I couldn’t’ breathe. I remember panicking and hyperventilating and crying for him to stop. He squeezed harder, hands around my neck and then… it was over. I blacked out, but when I woke up—when I woke up I knew what he had done. He had… He had…. 

It wasn’t the last time, and the next time I was awake for it all. That night had been the night I promised myself that I would leave him. It took me 3 months, but I did, I started by calling my mom again, then Zack. I didn’t tell them anything until I was finally free, but they knew something was wrong. Of course they knew something was wrong, and Zack was the one to finally do something. It was a Thursday and Derek was at work, I didn’t have a job, I wasn't in school- I wasn’t even allowed to leave the house. 

Derek was at work and Zack showed up at the front door. I almost didn’t answer it, my face was bruised, two fingers on my right hand were broken, and I was pretty sure a few of my ribs were too. But he didn’t leave and so I opened the door, but only just. “Zack?” I peeked out. “Jack? Buddy, open the door.” I didn’t “Jack, please, please open the door.” I was weak (or maybe I was strong) and I opened the door. Zack took me away from there, he took me to his apartment and the hospital. I wouldn’t press charges. It wasn’t abuse, I said. The doctors fixed my fingers, and my ribs, I was so glad that I was still on my parent’s insurance, even if it meant that I would have to tell my parents.

I stayed with Zack in his apartment for 2 weeks until his boyfriend came back from his summer internship. Rian had been confused at first, I don’t know how or why Zack never mentioned me, but he didn’t and I was alone in the apartment when he came home. “Zack? Baby I’m back! Zack?” I had been taking a nap on the couch and he startled me, I still jumped when someone shouted at me. Rian must have heard me, because he came into the room. “Za—Who the fuck are you?! Where’s Zack?!” I backed up, soon hitting the wall. My hands were up, trying to shield myself. “H-he went t-t-to the sto- to the store, we’re, I mean you’re y-you guys are out- out of milk.” Rian stopped moving towards me and was looking at me, mouth open in confusion. “What?” I remember falling down to the ground and bringing my knees up. I couldn’t breathe, I was shaking, and my vision blurred. I had had a panic attack. “Shit.” Rian moved towards me and I cried out, so he stopped. He got down on the ground, crouching and tried to calm me down. Thankfully, Zack came in right then. “Hey, I’m back, I got ice cream too, dude. I need to leave soon, to pick up Rian at the airport, will you be….” Zack rounded the corner and saw us. “Shit. What happened?” The grocery bags hit the ground and Zack slowly made his way to where Rian was. “Jack, buddy, hey, calm down. Hey, you’re safe here, okay? Jack breathe in, and breathe out.” Rian turned to his boyfriend and whispered. “Zack, this is my fault, I yelled at him, I didn’t know who he was and…” I calmed down enough to look at them and apologize. “No, uh- Jack, it’s not your fault, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I yelled at you.” 

After that I moved back in with my mom and dad until I started taking classes at the community college. A year after I transferred to Roesmand University, where Zack and Rian went to school where I lived in the dorms. I’ve been here for 3 semesters and I’m at the top of the class. It’s easy when I have all the time in the world to study, because I’m too scared to make new friends, too scared to go out at night, too scared.

But 2 months ago Zack and Rian took me out for my birthday and I slowly started having a social life, again. I made friends in some of my classes, like this guy Alex, who was here… at this party. He made me laugh… he listened to me when I talked… he didn’t rush me or make fun of me when I stuttered, which I did a lot when I was with Alex. He made me feel like I was normal, like I deserved something. I think he noticed that I never ate and was underweight because he started eating lunch with me in the cafeteria on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I liked him… and that scared me.    

I sat in the kitchen listening to the booming music and watching everyone else dance in the living room. Alex was leaning against the wall right across from me. He was laughing with some buddies of his, and I had butterflies in my stomach. Maybe it wasn’t so bad that I was out at the party. Alex saw me and waved. Oh dear god. I waved back and then got off the stool quickly. “Shit shit shit” I muttered to myself and grabbed a red solo cup closest to me and downed it in one. “Hey, Jack” I whipped around and smiled, blushing terribly. “H-h-hey Alex.” He smiled widely and sat down on one of the stools. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” I nodded. I had told Alex before that I felt uncomfortable in loud environments. “Zack dragged me here and left me to make out with his boyfriend.” I laughed awkwardly, but Alex just smiled. “So hang out with me.” I nodded. We talked for a while and it started getting late, the party was louder and there were more and more people, and they were more and more drunk.

Then, I saw him, Derek walked in from the front door. He looked exactly the same, and he was already drunk. He looked over our way and I did the only thing I could think of… I grabbed Alex’s hand and pulled him out of view with me. “Jack?” I must have had a panicked look on my face because he sounded worried. “My ex. My ex is here.” Alex looked back and saw Derek looking straight at me. “Kiss me.” I looked at him in shock “What?” Alex grabbed my shoulders “Kiss me, if he sees you're taken he probably won’t come over. Kiss me.” So I did. I kissed him. I kissed him and he kissed me. And we kissed for the longest time and when we finally parted I looked over Alex’s shoulder and saw Derek nod at me before turning around. “Thank you.” I looked straight at Alex. “No problem, Jack, I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” I pulled back and watched his face fall. “You have??” Alex rubbed the back of his neck “Uh, yeah.” I grinned and put my hands around his neck and pulled him closer. “Then, kiss me.”


End file.
